


Over Exposure

by SoulNarrative



Category: AFI
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 12:19:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3119963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoulNarrative/pseuds/SoulNarrative
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave Navarro and his good friend, Hunter, arrange a rendevous between their sex-slaves, Davey and Jade.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Word count: 4398  
> Published: 02/21/2007 Updated: 03/02/2007

 

Davey couldn’t see. The blindfold was especially tight tonight and he hoped he wouldn’t end up with another splitting headache. His scalp hurt, too from his hair being pulled up and secured so tightly above the blindfold. He wasn’t concerned - he knew it would soon be released and falling free over his shoulders and down his back.

His wrists were already bound in heavy steel cuffs that clanked if he pulled against them.

Davey knew they had arrived at their destination when the temperature dropped. He was still fully clothed except for his bare feet but his body was already tensing from the anticipated cold. Of all the many torments he’d suffered in this place, this was the worst. He was so sensitive to the cold. He hated it and his master knew it.

“Stay.”

‘As if he were talking to a dog,’ Davey thought bitterly. That thought brought the mental image of himself being taken from behind on all fours as he’d watched in a mirror. He felt a heated blush rise from his chest into his cheeks.

Master had mercifully allowed him to stand on a rich, Oriental carpet so the soles of his feet were somewhat protected from the cold stone floor. He listened as Master welcomed the anticipated guests up stairs.

Davey wanted desperately to sneak up the stairs and at least listen to the conversation. His wrists were bound behind his back so it was impossible to work off the blindfold. He wished he could see his equivalent.

A moment later, he was glad he hadn’t moved because they were at the top of the stairs and on the way down. Feeling like an enlisted man on the approach of an officer, Davey straightened as the others entered the room. The thought of being in the military made him want to laugh out loud but he knew he didn’t dare even crack a smile. He was still fairly new to the household and wanted to keep his position, despite the master’s harshness.

It was easy to forget the master’s cruel streak when hypnotized by the black stillness of his almond eyes beneath shapely, slanted brows. It was easy to forget when his full, sinister lips parted to reveal straight, sharp white teeth framed by a black goatee, trimmed with precision. It was easy when presented with his tanned, tattooed muscular body, toned and strategically ornamented with piercing jewelry.

It was especially easy to forget when he was pressed close to what hung between his master’s legs.

Despite all that, the master had made it clear that he had a taste for cruelty that bordered on viciousness. Davey was cautiously exploring what he was capable of and what he was not.

Upstairs, he seemed partial to back-handing and hair-pulling while cursing at Davey. Those were mild activities but he performed them with such force and surprise, Davey was always taken aback.

By his own choice, Davey had served under several masters. He had learned invaluable lessons from each but none had been “the one,” the one he felt compelled to give himself to completely and forever.

They had all been handsome men but none compared to this master’s good looks. He was as alluring as Satan himself.

Davey nurtured the hope that he’d finally found what he sought in Navarro. It was of utmost importance that he please him. Perhaps in time, the master would see how they complemented each other, step outside the role-play and really make him his own.

Davey was roused from his reverie by a stranger’s voice and the smell of expensive scotch nearby.  
“Damn, Nav, this is the prettiest one yet! Where did you find him?!”

Ignoring the question, Navarro replied, “Yes, he is beautiful.” He stepped over to Davey, unlocked the cuffs and commanded him to undress. Davey did so, stripping quickly so as not to anger his master.

“Remove the blindfold and let down your hair,” Navarro spoke quietly.

Davey busied himself with the knot in the blindfold. “May I look at your guests afterward, Sir?”

“Yes.”

After Davey removed the strip of fabric from his eyes and dropped it to the floor, he shook his hair loose and ran his hands through it once. He surreptitously rubbed his wrists before his master moved in and pulled them behind him once more and snapped on the cuffs.

Davey blinked rapidly as his eyes adjusted to the dim light of the playroom. He gazed with curiosity at the strangers. The one in front was openly appraising Davey’s nude body.

“The body art is exquisite,” he breathed admiringly.

The one who’d circled him earlier and smelled of scotch was an attractive, blue-eyed man. His head was nearly shaved but his light stubble hinted at a natural shade of light brown. His features were pleasantly balanced. The icy, azure eyes nearly glittered in the light as he surveyed Davey from head to toe.

“Your new toy’s going to turn blue if you don’t turn up the heat down here,” the man chuckled.

Davey noted a flicker of sympathy on his face before it was disguised in a joke. ‘This one must not be as strict as my own.’ Oddly, Davey felt both disdain and relief at the thought.

“He’ll be warm soon enough. In the meantime, enjoy how erect his nipples are from the cold.”

“Nice, but his package must be unnaturally reduced.” Davey was surprised the guest continued to badger the master. Then he remembered this man was an equal.

“That will be taken care of shortly, too. You’ll see just how generously endowed he really is.” All this was stated as a matter of fact.

Davey’s master suggested, “Let’s get undressed, too. At least partially, considering the cold,” mocking his guest’s concern. He stripped off his shirt and opened his jeans, letting them hang loosely on his hips.

Davey watched as the guest followed suit. He drank in the man’s rounded shoulders, muscular biceps, molded chest, firm abdomen and narrow hips. His physique was compact and toned. Davey's eyes rested in the shadowy indentation of his navel.

He jumped at the sound of his master’s voice over his shoulder, then breathed an imperceptible sigh of relief when he realized he was not the one being addressed.

“Hunter, you brought someone with you, did you not? Let’s see him.”

Davey’s attention was drawn to the figure waiting in the shadows behind Hunter. As he stepped forward at the slight nod of his master, Davey nearly gasped. He found the man to be quite beautiful.

He loved his stylish hair, a broad swath of yellow-gold across the front shone in the dim light, the blonde fringe nearly obscuring one eye. The rest of his hair was varying shades of brown, shot through with blonde streaks, shaggy here, spiked there.

Davey felt so plain, his own hair falling down his back in simple, natural waves that curled into tendrils in the humidity (how he missed his native climate.) The only vanity allowed him was a hair coloring once a month to cover the chestnut brown. His master preferred black on him, saying it enhanced his pale complexion. It matched the eyeliner and pencil he was permitted to use on his arched, tweezed brows.

“Navarro, this is Jade.”

‘What a lovely name for a lovely man,’ Davey mused.

As if reading his mind, Jade raised his eyes and looked directly into Davey’s before quickly lowering them to the floor again. Davey nearly smiled at the pools of soft brown focused on him for a fleeting moment. Jade had taken a real risk and they both knew it. Davey flushed with an inner heat.

“That one of yours seems to have suddenly warmed up, judging from the pink in his cheeks,” Hunter smugly observed.

“Good, very good…Do you mind if yours gets naked now, Hunt?”

“Absolutely not, great idea.” When Jade continued to stand stiffly, Hunter rebuked him. “You heard him, bitch!” Jade jumped into action and removed his clothes at lightening speed.

Davey inwardly winced at the memory of being that raw. Hunter sighed heavily, “He’s still green around the edges, as you can see… Nav, I need to freshen this drink.”

Navarro gave a smooth, dark laugh. “Don’t give up on him. He’s definitely worth it.” He ran his hand over the curve of Jade’s bare buttock as he took the empty glass from Hunter. Davey felt a stab of jealousy but he was unsure which man was the cause of it.

 

  
Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

This story archived at <http://www.afislash.com/viewstory.php?sid=5037>


	2. Chapter 2

Navarro returned with a fresh scotch for Hunter, who promptly drained the glass. He flushed with the sudden infusion of alcohol into his bloodstream. Navarro raised an eyebrow and smiled wryly.

“Ready to begin, Hunter?”

“Yeah, definitely. Let’s start the show.” He gave Jade a shove forward. “Kneel in front of the other slave. Keep your hands to yourself. And on yourself.” Hunter grinned, thinking in his slightly inebriated state that was clever.

Jade felt a flash of anger. ‘Does he think I’m an idiot? I know I can’t touch him the way I want.’  
He was already on his knees in front of Davey, eyes studying his hip tattoos, avoiding his cock. He assumed he’d be working with it directly - but it was always a mistake to assume.

He wanted to look up and gaze into Davey’s eyes again. He thought they were hypnotizing. He wanted to stand up and put his hands in Davey’s hair and kiss him, lightly at first, then deeply. He wanted to hold him in his arms and press the length of their bodies together. He thought Davey was the most beautiful person, male or female, he’d ever seen and he wanted him in every way possible.

However, that was not his choice to make - it was the masters’. Jade sat still as a statue, hands resting on his thighs. He allowed himself to look at Davey’s cock, semi-erect and right in front of his face. His mouth filled with saliva and he hoped to god they were going to let him suck him. He was careful to hide his desire.

Navarro stepped behind Davey and unlocked the handcuffs. They clanged as they hit the floor. He grasped Davey’s wrists and lifted them above his head. He let go and Davey waited, motionless, holding his arms straight above him, wrists together, without a word from his master. 

‘He’s either very good at reading minds or he’s done this many times before. Or both.’ Jade admired the other slave’s grace and skill. He liked the smooth, hairless skin in the pit of his arms, just like the rest of his body. 

Navarro had stepped away and taken a rope in his hands. It was on a pulley and he lowered it from the ceiling to just above Davey’s outstretched wrists. Jade stole a glance at Davey’s face as his wrists were once again bound in the soft cuffs at the end of the rope. He was forced to raise himself up off his heels slightly to accommodate the stretch required in this stress position. Davey’s face was expressionless but Jade could see the change in his breathing that indicated he was uncomfortable.

Navarro stationed himself close behind Davey, the fabric of his jeans scratching against his ass. Navarro was able to see Jade below, over Davey’s shoulder. Hunter also stood close behind the kneeling Jade. He put a hand on each of Jade’s cheeks and pushed his face forward, saying, “Suck him.” 

Jade’s lips had already parted in anticipation. He knew he wasn’t allowed to touch Davey to take him into his mouth, yet Davey wasn’t erect enough to do it easily without using a hand. So he blew on him. He heard Davey gasp.

He altered the pattern of airflow so that Davey’s cock and balls, thighs and lower stomach were gently stimulated. Davey’s cock rose until Jade could easily meet it with his mouth. He captured the head with his lips and Davey moaned.

Davey stopped abruptly when he realized his master hadn’t given him permission to make noise. Navarro reassured him, “It’s all right. You may make all the noise you like tonight…I don’t think you’ll have a choice.” There was something threatening in Navarro’s laughter.  
Jade moved his head in a circle, still holding just the head of Davey’s cock between his lips. Davey’s hips swayed slightly, in sync with the movement. His head lolled back and his eyelids fluttered. Jade was watching his face.

‘Damn, he’s so sexy,’ Jade thought as he went down Davey’s shaft, taking him in as far as he could. It was not easy as Davey was exceptionally long and thick but Jade delighted in the challenge. It gave him more to work with.

Davey didn’t know how long he could last with the blonde/ brunette wildly going up and down on his cock. He glanced down to admire the petite, turned-up nose and full, bow-shaped lips, the dark lashes that brushed his cheeks as he closed his eyes in concentration.

“Don’t. Don’t do it until I permit it.” Navarro knew Davey was near losing control and they’d only just begun. He thought of how painfully frustrated Davey must be, since he’d fucked him that morning and had forbidden him to finish himself off. 

Navarro had woken up from a dream that left him hard as stone and he sought out Davey for release. He found him in the shower, completely relaxed in solitude. Navarro reached into the stall before he’d even completely stepped inside and grabbed a handful of Davey’s wet hair, twisting it. He roughly pushed him against the wall, face-first, one hand in his hair and the other on his back. 

Davey had jumped at the sudden intrusion. Navarro applied some bath oil to his very hard cock and commanding harshly, “Spread them,” he entered Davey forcefully. His mind returned to the dream.

In it, Davey had been topping him, with him on his back, legs up and knees hooked over Davey’s strong shoulders. Davey’s hair had hung forward and brushed against his chest with his thrusts. He held his arms down with his hands on Navarro’s wrists. Navarro couldn’t tear his eyes from Davey’s.

The dream had been humiliating and very hot. That was reason enough to give Davey a very rough fucking. They both needed to be reminded who was in charge. That held true in the present as well, Navarro thought as he listened to Davey’s moans. He stepped away from Davey, whose nipples he’d been pinching, and disappeared into the shadows.

When he returned, he held a riding crop. Without warning, he swung it low and struck Davey across the back of his upper thighs. Davey’s eyes flew open and his mouth could utter no sound for a second, he was so shocked. The pain didn’t register in his brain for a few moments. When it did, he cried out. 

Jade, too, was taken completely unawares and feared he’d hurt Davey somehow until it dawned on him what had just happened. Only Hunter seemed cognizant and amused, having watched it all unfold.

At Davey’s cry, Navarro recalled the dream again, hearing his own voice begging Davey to fuck him harder. Now, before anyone could respond, Navarro struck Davey a second time, leaving an angry red welt across his taut, fleshy buttocks. Davey’s cry was even louder and tears stung his eyes. 

Jade let his softening cock slip from his mouth and he sought his eyes for guidance and reassurance. Davey sniffled but quickly recovered his composure. Navarro was pressed again against Davey’s back. He looked down at Jade and told him to continue.

Jade was able to catch Davey’s cock with his lips and with a sigh of relief, resumed working it erect again. He sucked and bobbed and licked until it was quite hard and Davey was moaning in pleasure again. He wanted this to be the best blowjob any of them had ever seen. 

Jade’s hands sought himself and he stroked his own cock and rubbed the head with his thumb as he continued to give head to Davey. He lost himself in the sensations and imagined them becoming one through their physical connection. When he heard Davey whisper, “Oh, Jade, Jade…” he thought he’d fallen in love. Mistake.

Navarro heard it, too and again retreated into the shadows. He was jealous, angry and he let Davey have it with a short cat-o-nine-tails, crisscrossing his back. One, two, three times in quick succession. Davey sobbed but stayed amazingly hard in Jade’s mouth. He couldn’t help it, it aroused him as it made him weep.

The realization aroused Jade, as well. He knew he was in the presence of a true masochist, which was rarer than one might think. He felt Davey nearing his climax and he concentrated on coming with him. He prepared himself to receive all his cum, anxious to swallow every drop and drain him dry. 

Navarro’s voice broke his focus as he instructed them both, “Don’t come yet.” Hunter (Jade had nearly forgotten he was there) grabbed Jade by the hair and yanked him off Davey’s pulsing cock as Navarro reached around and took it in his fist.

He pumped it as Davey groaned , “Yes, Master, please, please…”  
Navarro had pushed his jeans down and pressed his body against Davey, his nipple piercings scraping his injured back, his own cock against Davey’s ass-crack. 

Hunter pushed into Jade’s back to force him up on his knees again, from where he’d been resting on his heels, watching Navarro’s hand job bring Davey to the edge of ecstasy. He understood he was to open his mouth and catch as much of Davey’s ejaculate as possible, perhaps taking it on his face, as well. The thought was so exciting he rapidly pulled on his own cock, hoping he’d be allowed to come as he performed as they wanted. 

When the moment arrived and Davey began to curse under his breath and spurt onto Jade’s outstretched tongue, Jade couldn’t hold back anymore and he flooded his own hand with semen. He pumped himself as Davey’s hot fluid dripped down his chin and he was lost in the pleasure.

Eventually, he became conscious of his surroundings and realized Davey had collapsed backwards onto Navarro. Still suspended by his wrists, Davey’s feet weren’t touching the floor at all, as Navarro held him up in his arms. He gathered Davey’s mussed hair behind a shoulder and tenderly kissed it and his neck. Davey’s head hung listlessly to one side, exhausted by the pain and the sex. 

In a low voice, Navarro spoke to his friend. “Hunt, give me a hand. Go lower the rope…” Hunter moved away and slowly released the pulley, knowing that Davey would be in agony temporarily as the circulation returned to his limbs. Navarro unfastened the cuffs that had held Davey slightly aloft.

Feet fully contacting the ground, Davey still leaned back into Navarro, who briskly rubbed his arms and hands while Davey whimpered. Jade simply sat back on his heels and watched the scene with envy.


	3. Chapter 3

 

 

 

Jade’s sight was blocked by his own master’s groin, that was now presented to him for service. He wrapped one elegant hand around the base of Hunter’s cock and took the body of it into his mouth. Just the wet warmth was enough to make Hunter hard.

Apparently, that was enough because he told Jade to stand. He gave him a moment to stretch his cramped legs. When Jade straightened up from flexing he saw that Navarro had led Davey over to a thigh-high padded table and was lifting him to sit on the edge, his back to Jade. That was when he saw Davey’s tattooed wings for the first time.

Hunter slipped an arm around Jade’s narrow waist and took him there, as well. Jade faced the table, opposite Davey, and Hunter gently pushed him forward so he was bent over it, chest on the cushioned surface, feet on the floor, ass presented. Jade turned his head to rest on the table and was delighted to see Davey’s lovely face next to his.

Navarro had laid him on his back nearly opposite Jade, ass at the edge of the table. He was positioned between Davey’s legs and was lifting them so his knees would rest on Navarro’s shoulders. Davey turned his head to meet Jade’s gaze, their faces only inches apart.

Hunter removed the small plug from Jade that had been placed inside him before their visit for just this purpose. As he entered Jade slowly, Navarro did the same to Davey. Davey closed his eyes and exhaled. He was so tempting. Jade leaned over and placed his mouth on Davey’s.

It was unexpected but hoped for and Davey kissed him back, parting his lips, giving him his tongue. He tasted himself from before. Jade responded with equal ardor, forgetting he was being fucked by his voyeuristic master. He raised himself up on his elbows and placed a hand on Davey’s cheek to prevent him from turning away. He slid it up along his jaw line and into his hair. He discovered it was impossibly soft and fragrant.

When the twist in his torso became too uncomfortable, Jade lay down and simply gazed at Davey, who had swiveled his head back to face Navarro. Davey lifted himself up on his elbows and watched his master fuck him, knowing he was about to climax. That excited Hunter and he let himself build his speed and depth so that they’d finish at the same time.

With groans and grunts, the two men collapsed onto their slaves, satisfied. All four were exhausted and ready to call it an evening,

The two slaves were permitted to dress and told to go upstairs. The masters wanted to speak privately about the scene.

When Jade and Davey reached the posh living room, Davey headed for the bar in the corner. “Would you like something to drink?” He stood expectantly, hands flat on the counter and tossed his hair behind his shoulder.

Jade marked again how attractive the other man was and couldn’t quite believe his good fortune that he’d had him in his mouth half an hour earlier. All he said was, “Ummm, I don’t drink.”

Davey’s eyes widened in surprise and he smiled with delight. “Oh! Neither do I!”

“Then we have something else in common,” Jade added to himself, ‘Besides sucking and fucking together.’

Davey seemed to catch his thoughts and his smile broadened, crinkling the corners of his eyes. Jade found this adorable.

Davey winced as he straightened up from the minifridge where he’d pulled out two bottled waters for them. “Jezuz,” he muttered under his breath.

“Are you all right?” Jade felt guilty that he hadn’t expressed - or even considered - sympathy for Davey’s beating downstairs before now.

Davey forced himself to relax against the pain. He stood close to Jade and clinked his glass bottle against his. "Here's to pain. That’s what it’s all about, isn’t it?” he asked quietly, not expecting an answer. He added, “That was the second time today Dave took me and he was none too gentle either time.”

“He lets you call him by name?” Jade was so surprised by this disclosure that he didn't pick up on Davey's mild complaint. He hadn’t been granted that privilege by Hunter, at least not yet.

“Mmhmm, when we’re alone.” Davey smiled discreetly. “I think he secretly likes it.”

Still standing close, Davey put his pinky finger in his mouth then withdrew it, wet. He lightly rubbed at a speck of his own dried cum on Jade’s chin. “Why don’t you freshen up? The bathroom’s down the hall on the left.” Jade was very tempted to grab Davey’s hand and pull him into the bathroom with him.

It was a good thing he hadn’t tried. Navarro and Hunter were at the top of the stairs and Jade hurried down the hall, afraid the sexual tension in the room would be evident if he were in it. The masters continued to speak in hushed tones for a few moments, then Hunter noticed Jade was missing. “Where’s my precious jewel?” he asked Davey, sounding ridiculous.

Before Davey could answer, Jade re-appeared. “There you are, Jade. Let’s hit the road, my boy.” Hunter already had his hand on the doorknob and Navarro stood with a relaxed arm around Davey’s shoulders.

“Good evening, Hunter…and Jade.” Navarro tilted his chin up dismissively. Davey suppressed a smile for Jade but Jade felt it anyway and returned it with his eyes before turning to follow Hunter out the door.

Once alone, Navarro took Davey’s loose hair in his hands. Davey steeled himself for the yank he was sure would follow. It didn’t come. Instead Navarro gently wound it up onto Davey’s head and reached for the pair of chopsticks on the bar. He stuck them in at angles to secure it in place.

He gently kissed Davey and Davey sighed into his open mouth. Navarro pulled back from the kiss and looked deep into his eyes, trying to fathom what was going on in that pretty head but found him inscrutable. He recalled how well Davey had taken the discipline downstairs and how much discomfort he must still be feeling. He said, “Go run yourself a bath. I’ll help with your back.” Pleased and intrigued with his new slave, he thought he might just have a keeper.

 

  
Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

This story archived at <http://www.afislash.com/viewstory.php?sid=5037>


End file.
